Shadow Scarlet
by CrimsonVampireFreak
Summary: This my first story so be nice please anyway, A young woman who has gone up the ranks of the organization, is transferred to a neighboring city for her next assignment and there is one problem, she has a partner, and partners are so not her forte.
1. Prologe

In the village of the Sand, there is a 23 year old girl who has blazing, cold emerald eyes and bright pink hair that came down to her shoulders and she had a body that would make even a goddess jealous, she had all the right curves in the right places and she had pale skin but not too pale just pale enough to tell she doesn't get in the sun often.

She had the most perfect breasts you have ever seen there were not too small but not too big either the perfect size and she was about 5'7 and weighted about 130 pounds, but there is a little disadvantage, she had a cold attitude and she was cold-hearted, so she was not a very social person but she does have some friends but not many.

Her friends were Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara of the Sand and her friends were like family, since she has no family her family died when she was 8 years old.

Her name is Sakura Haruno and she is an assassin of a group called Blood Cross which kill people who on the assassination list and she is the most dangerous and powerful assassin in history but not only just human assassinations also she is the most powerful and dangerous vampire hunter.

That's right she hunts the creatures of the night who drink blood off the living and she has a secret of her own which will be revealed in time. But, Sakura's life was fine until she got a transfer to another to city which is the biggest and richest city out of all the cities it is called Konoha and she was not to happy to find out she was getting transferred, which where our story begins.

_AN: Well review and fav. my story, feedback is wanted._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Shadow Scarlet

_AN: hey guys well this is my first story sorry its kinda crappy but what can you do, well anyway enjoy please!_

_Rated for language only i will not write lemons sorry!_

_Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto_

So, Sakura is at the gates of Konoha city and she was stopped by the guards and the first guard asked to see her papers and she showed them her papers and she was on her way to the hokage's office.

Sakura came up to a tall building and she entered the building and went straight to the office at the top of the building. She knocked on the office door and she heard a stern 'come in' and she enter the office and finds a woman with blond hair and hazel eyes with a big chest and in her hand a bottle of sake . She look kind of drunk and pissed off.

So Sakura took a deep breath and said calmly and monotone, "Good evening, Lady Hokage I'm the transfer from Suna that you requested for assassinations here in the Konoha. I hope I wasn't disturbing you ma'am but I would like to know where I am staying.

The hokage replies in a angry tone, "Ok but I would like to know your name young lady first."

Sakura replied, "My name is Sakura Haruno from Suna."

"Ah, I remember you now, so Miss Haruno we were expecting you. I'll someone escort you to your apartment here in the village. I'll call him right now.

She picks up the phone to her right and dialed a number. While Tsunade was talking on the phone, Sakura looked around her office, she saw a old oak desk with piles of papers and looked to her left saw shelves with books and scrolls. Then she looked to her right and saw the same stuff. Tsunade finally got someone to escort Sakura and they was on their way now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Tsunade said, "Come in."

The door opened and revealed a tall male with dark black silky hair in a low pony tail and dark onyx black eyes with a black muscle shirt and black cargo pants with black ninja sandals. He had a six-pack and nice muscular chest, but he is very handsome with a perfect nose and strong chin with bangs in his face which made him very hot. Sakura could tell that he has a lot of fan girls with his looks.

Inner Sakura said, "OMG HE IS SO HOOOT AND SEXY!"

Sakura thought "Inner would you SHUT UP!"

"NO, I WILL NEVER SHUT UP HE IS SO GOD-DAMN SEXY AND hot that I might add"

"Omg shut up will you I have to concentrate here."

Inner Sakura finally shut up and Sakura left her mind and entered the real world.

The tall male walked to Tsunade and bowed to her and then said politely, "Lady Hokage you wanted me."

"Yes I did I wanted to escort Miss Haruno here to her new apartment."

"I understand lady Hokage I will escort Miss Haruno to her apartment."

Tsunade said to Sakura, "Miss Haruno this is your escort."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, its nice to meet you Itachi-san."

"Likewise Sakura-san."

"Well since you two are getting along with each other I let you go now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

They both were gone in instant out the door.

To be continued…

_AN: Review please, feedback is still wanted._

_I reedited all the chapters, so it is easier to read now._


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: hey guys sorry I took so long but im going as fast as I can, im been busy with school and drama so yea it's a pain in the ass to type this with a beat-up keyboard that hates you too damn keyboard. Well anyway here is the next chapter enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

As soon as Itachi and Sakura were out of the building, they started to walk to Sakura's new apartment. There was silence for a few moments until they were half way to Sakura's apartment.

Itachi decided to break the silence, "Sakura why did you come to Konoha if you don't like it here?"

"I need the money for me and my family back in the sand village." she replied, they finally made it to her apartment.

Itachi walked her to the door of her apartment and Itachi said to her, "Goodnight, Sakura"

He came to her and tilted her chin and he pressed his lips to hers and then he was gone and Sakura just stand there froze then she registered what had happened.

She screamed, "DAMN IT ITACHI!"

She was not happy or she thought so and just unlocked the door and when to her new bedroom and climbed into her bed and fell asleep dreaming about the kiss with Itachi.

* * *

The next morning, her alarm clock goes off; BEEP, BEEP, BE-smash! And she was up but then she found out she destroyed her alarm clock.

"DAMNIT, there goes more money down the drain, I'll have to go buy another one."

So Sakura had finally got of bed and jumped in the shower and she came out with her towel wrapped around her and she went to walk in closet and picked out some clothes. Sakura picked out a pair of black and red baggy pants called Tripp pants which from Hot Topic and tight fitting shirt that said, 'I was raised to be a Lady, but Life made me a Bitch!'

Sakura smiled when she saw her favorite shirt, and she pulled out a pair of converse that were black, dripping blood red like blood had stained the shoe. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast and then headed out to the Hokage's office.

Sakura was passing the Yamanaka Flower shop when a yellow blob popped out of nowhere and ran into her. The blob landed on the ground with a grunt and Sakura almost fell over but she caught herself.

She had finally noticed the blob was a girl about her age, she had platinum blonde hair past her shoulders in a high ponytail and was very curvy and was bigger than her as in chest wise and was a little bit shorter than herself and was wearing a purple outfit which was a belly shirt and a short skirt and regular blue shinobi shoes.

Sakura was the first to recover and said, "Are you ok, miss?"

The blonde looked up at her said,"I'm fine, thank you miss…um, I don't know your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka it's nice to meet Miss Sakura."

"Same here, Do you know where the Hokage's office is? Miss Ino."

"Yes I do, I'll show you there and just call me Ino please."

"Thank you, Ino" "You are welcome Miss Sakura" "Just call me Sakura."

"Oh ok…so where are you from I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm from Suna and I just moved here yesterday for my job."

"Oh cool, you don't like to talk do you?"

"No I don't, but I'm trying to be polite to people here since we have a peace agreement been our cities."

"Oh that's right but I understand and we're almost there by the way."

"Ok."

"So, Ino what do you do?"

"Well I help with my family's flower shop and I work there and I work at the hospital too. What do you do?"

"I can't tell you what I do, and it's a secret. Any way, would you like to lead the way, please?"

After Ino had shown her to the building, she left, saying she had to work today. Sakura walked into the building and came to a desk in front of the Hokage's office, there was young woman who looked to be in her twenties, she had brown hair with brown eyes, and she was wearing a tan outfit which was a kimono like long sleeve shirt with knee length skirt.

"Hello Miss Haruno, Lady Tsunade is waiting for you, go on in. By the way my name is Shizune, Lady Tsunade's apprentice." The woman said politely.

Sakura nodded her head and walked into the office and saw Tsunade sitting at her desk, with a peaceful look on her face, but her eyes were closed like she was thinking or not, she actually looked like she was sleeping. So, Sakura walked up to the desk, and slammed her fist on it and waited for the Hokage to wake up. Tsunade jumped up out of her chair, onto the floor with yelp. She just stared at her and waited for the Hokage to get in to her seat.

to be cont...


End file.
